


Dragon's Keep

by actualpidgey, bittersweetangstlord, CirqueBordello (CircusTalia)



Series: Dragon Hoard AU [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Daddy Shiro, Dom Allura (Voltron), Dom Shiro (Voltron), Dragon Hoard, Dragon Shiro (Voltron), Dragons, F/F, F/M, Fantasy AU, Household Play, M/M, Pet Names, all characters are 18+, mama allura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-26 18:50:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16687018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualpidgey/pseuds/actualpidgey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittersweetangstlord/pseuds/bittersweetangstlord, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CircusTalia/pseuds/CirqueBordello
Summary: This is a tale of how five humans met a handsome, caring dragon and how they all fell in love.





	1. Chapter 1

Keith went deep into the forest, only carrying a small bag and his blade by his side. He was feeling rather drowsy; his temperature having remained high these past couple of days. He didn’t know how far he was from the nearest clinic and if he was honest, he wasn’t sure if he could afford to stay anywhere while he recovered. He chose to rest beside the trunk of a tree, curling up into a ball.

If he rested now, it would be less aggravating later. The delirium of this accursed cold opened a wave of thoughts that made him teary-eyed. He had been alone for years, with no place to call home. When he was old enough to leave the orphanage, he journeyed from town to town, unable to maintain a steady job. Images of people close together entered his vision. Families of all varieties. A mother and father. Two fathers. Two mothers. Even those with only one parent had so much love that Keith could only imagine. What most people had that Keith could not have was a place to belong.

Keith looked up at the sky, through the spaces of the leaves. He spotted a figure of a scaly, black dragon in the distance. He sighed. Even those that were a part of a dragon’s hoard had a place to belong. They were wanted. And here Keith was. Trying foolishly to overcome a cold that persisted. He felt his eyes grow heavy and he slunked deeper into the ground. He looked at the sky one last time to see the draconic figure flying closer. He closed his eyes, not wanting to bother the poor thing as it travelled. He muffled his cough before attempting to sleep again.

The cold must have gotten to his head further as he vividly imagined himself being picked up by something massive and carried away from the tree. He panted, trying to catch his breath through this delusion. He felt himself placed gently over something soft, a blanket to cover him and ice cooling his head. The last thing he recalled before falling asleep within the dream was a handsome draconic figure that was much larger than he was, looking down at him with eyes of concern.

 

When Keith woke up, he sat up, wary of his surroundings. There was a soft plush underneath his hands. The air felt so cool compared to the heat outside. As he pushed himself back, he felt something fall over. Beside him was a bottle of water that was freezing cold against his skin. He opened it up, chugging it down his throat.

“Slow down,” an alluring male voice echoed. “You need to take it in slowly." 

Keith turned around to meet eyes with the most handsome man he ever laid eyes on. Or rather, the most handsome dragon. The dragon was in a half-sort of form. He was tall with a prominent chest and muscles that didn’t look merely for show. His scaly, thick tail trailed behind him as his wings were tucked behind his back. His horns swirled out from his behind his ears, and he had such lovely eyes. There was a scar across the bridge of his nose, but that did not detract from his beauty. A white forelock that contrasted the black theme of his hair and scales made his appearance all the more appealing.

Keith put the ice cold bottle of water against his cheek. He shouldn’t think of such superficial details of this dragon that clearly was caring for him. And still was as the dragon had sat beside Keith now.

“I’m glad I found you when I did. Who knows what that fever would have done.”

“Oh, I’m sure I could have slept it off,” Keith sucked in a breath of air. “Not the worst state I’ve been in.”

The dragon gave Keith a serious look. “It was very serious to me. Here,” he opened his clawed palm to reveal pills. “Take these and rest some more. They will help get rid of your fever.”

Keith took the pills from the dragon, noting how much bigger the dragon’s hand was compared to his own. He popped them into his mouth and used the water to keep them down. Once he was done, the dragon gave Keith a bit more space.

“There. Now, go back to sleep. You’ll feel much better the next time you wake up.”

“Uh, before I do,” Keith gripped the folds of the blanket, “may I at least have your name?”

“Oh, yes, of course. I am Shiro. And yours?”

“Keith.”

“Keith. It has a nice ring to it.” Shiro patted the bedding they were on. “Sleep well, Keith."

When Shiro stepped out of the bedding, Keith laid back down. His eyes were on Shiro’s back. Before he fell back asleep, he thought Shiro was watching him from the door, as if waiting for something to happen. Keith felt sorry to disappoint Shiro as all that happened next was Keith going right back to sleep.

 

The next time Keith woke up, he felt much more aware of his senses. The water was no longer freezing, having gone to room temperature. He surveyed the room, which he realized based on the grainy walls and ceiling that he was not in the room of a house. He was within a cave. And the bedding he was on, it was enough to have filled any ordinary room. Yet when he looked beyond his resting ground, it only took up a small portion of the room.

There were drawers and mirrors against the walls with trunks scattered across. Keith crawled out of the bedding, sliding down as he wandered around. He took a good look at himself in one of the mirrors. His black raggedy hair from sleeping in, although his skin looked healthy. His eyes did not have a trace of illness in him. His clothes were covered in dirt and leaves, although that was to be expected since he was just out in the woods. Then a thought hit him. He checked his pockets, pulling out the blade inside. He sighed in relief.

“Good morning, Keith.”

Keith turned to see Shiro standing on the doorway. He nearly gasped, bowing his head.

“Thank you for your care, Shiro.”

“That’s not necessary,” Shiro walked over to lift Keith’s head. Keith got a better feeling of Shiro’s skin against his own. “I can lead you to the bathroom, where you may shower or take a bath, whatever your preference may be. A set of clean clothes will be there.”

“You didn’t have to lend me clothes.”

“Oh, they aren’t my clothes,” Shiro clarified. “I figured my clothes would be much too big for you, so I went and bought you something. I didn’t know your size, so I hope I guessed right.”

“Right,” Keith turned his head away from Shiro. “Thank you, regardless.”

Keith hated to admit that he was secretly disappointed that he would not be wearing the dragon’s clothes. He understood Shiro’s reasoning and things would have been complicated if he did borrow his garments, needing to remember to bring them back to Shiro once he had clean clothes again. But the thought of drowning in a tunic that was much too big for him was a pleasant one.

He opted for the shower, not wanting to submerge himself in his own germs when he was recovering from an illness. The bathroom was far more grand than what he was used to seeing, even in the estates of nobility. Then again, considering this was the residence of a dragon, it was to be expected that a dragon’s bathroom would be much larger than even that of a king’s.

 

When Keith put on the garments Shiro picked out for him, they fit perfectly. They were the nicest clothes he had ever worn, a red buttoned up shirt fitting comfortably around his torso and the pants were only slightly loose, but overall still fit. The materials felt as if he could breathe through this clothing, a strange thought, yes, although Keith couldn’t think of a better way to describe it.

He joined Shiro at the table, where a bowl of soup was before him.

“Did you make this yourself?” Keith took his seat, looking down at the steaming hot liquid.

“Lucky for you, this is the only meal I can make without burning it,” Shiro blew on the spoon that held his soup. “I hope it will be to your liking.”

Keith blew on his soup before taking a bite. It wasn’t the best soup he’s ever had, but it was satisfying enough that he went in for another bite.

“Thank you, again, for all that you’ve done.”

“It’s my pleasure, Keith.”

“If there’s anything I can do to repay you-”

“None of that,” Shiro interrupted. “You don’t need to do anything for me. Seeing you in good health is enough for me.”

“Are you sure?” Keith folded his hands on the table. “I don’t have a large skill set, but I can still perform tasks for you if you’d like. I know how to do basic cleaning. I’ve worked with knives and blades before, so if you needed your claws sharpened I could do that, too.”

Shiro lightly chuckled, shaking his hand. “I’m quite alright, Keith. You focus on yourself.”

“Uh...okay,” Keith looked down at his bowl. He spun his spoon inside before taking another bite.

“Was there a place you were trying to get to? I could give you a ride if you’re expected somewhere.”

Keith shook his head. “No, I wasn’t trying to get anywhere in particular.”

“Oh? Then what were you doing in the forest?”

Keith shrugged, spilling the liquid out of his spoon. “Just passing by, I guess.” He played around with it some more. “Um….I think I can continue my journey on foot.”

“Are you sure?”

Keith rubbed the tip of the spoon. “Yeah.” His voice quivered for some reason with that response. He got up from his seat, spotting his bag on the counter. He picked it up and searched for the exit.

“I should be going.”

“Keith? Keith, wait. You haven’t finished your meal.”

“I’m full.”

“Keith.”

“It’s fine,” Keith lied. “You’ve done enough for me already. Just, look for me if you need anything.”

“Keith,” Shiro took a hold of Keith’s wrist. 

Keith looked down and back at Shiro. Shiro looked like he had something to say. He hoped he didn’t anger the dragon.

“I….,” Shiro caressed a thumb along Keith’s skin. “I think I might need something. But you don’t have to do it if you don’t want to. I just realized there was something I needed done and I could get it done a lot faster if you were to help me.”

“Oh…,” Keith stammered. “What, uh, what would you like me to do?”

Shiro smiled. The task he gave Keith was one that really was better with two. Keith was afraid his fever was coming back, but found that he could still function normally. What Keith would soon realize was that he found his home.


	2. Chapter 2

If you were to ask Hunk where he thought he would be once he, Pidge and Lance decided to go out into the world, he would have answered that they would have settled in a shop. He never imagined that he’d be in the cave of a dragon.

It had been Lance’s idea to start doing quests for a living. Unlike him and Pidge, Lance didn’t know what he would have liked to do for a living. Lance wanted to do a million things at once, although it helped that, in Lance’s eyes, questing was easy money that wouldn’t require much work. Hunk laughed thinking about it. But he also wanted to help Lance any way he could, so he tagged along.

Pidge joined in on the fun as she was interested in exploring different regions and the possibility of gaining new knowledge enticed her. While she usually kept to herself, there was a spark in her eyes whenever she learned something new. It’s what pushed her to start living on her own.

And those were only a few reasons Hunk loved his best friends. As selfish as it was for him to fall in love with both, he remained their friend so that he could continue to be by their side. To see that they were safe and well-provided. But that was only the beginning of his affections.

The three had met the dragon when they were at a tavern, bothering the patrons about their questing services. They asked nearly everyone inside, only to be turned away, scoffed, or even outright ignored. The three were sitting at a table, disappointed that things weren’t going as planned. That’s when he showed up.

A Dragon, covered in a black cloak called out to them as he sat in the corner of the establishment. The three were curious, approaching him with caution. They did not know he was a dragon until they spotted the tail on the floor. They gasped but were intrigued. When the dragon removed his hood, Hunk nearly had his breath taken away. Hunk had never known dragons could be so gorgeous. He pulled himself together as Lance talked to the dragon, trying to pitch their questing services to him.

“A handsome devil like you is probably the victim of having people sent out to slay you,” Lance gave a sly grin with his hand on the table. “But if you had us, we could protect you from getting slayed.”

Hunk nearly cried. Lance, bless his soul, was also not very smart. It was a miracle they weren’t turned away right then and there, or worse. But the dragon seemed more amused by Lance’s antics.

“Oh, I bet you could take on an entire army, huh?” The dragon played along.

“Mhmm. For the right price anyway. Nobody messes with us,” Lance put Hunk and Pidge underneath his arms. Despite Lance being so much smaller than him, he did have quite the grip on Hunk. Pidge didn’t fare so well at being scooped, Hunk having heard a gasp for air from the smallest member of their team.

“Oh, I think I might have something for you three. But I’m not sure you could handle it.”

“Please, we can take on anything you give us.”

“For money,” Pidge added. Let’s just say their funds were running a bit low at that time.

“Very well. Come outside and I will take you to my cave. From there, I will tell you your jobs and we can talk further about payment.”

“Deal,” Lance released his friends, putting his hand out for the dragon to shake it. Before they exited the tavern, Hunk wanted to know one more thing.

“What is your name, fair Dragon?”

Hunk thought he saw the dragon’s face turn red. “Uh...Shiro.”

“Well, it’s very nice to meet you Shiro. And it’s very nice of you to give us jobs.”

“Of course,” Shiro nodded.

 

When they stepped outside, Shiro shifted into his full dragon form. He was massive, with black scales covering his entire body and wings that were much wider than before. The three hopped on his back and he flew into the skies. Hunk looked below, blown away by the sight of how small the town was. He could see the canal that was between the town and the forest, with the bridge overhead for people to enter and leave. The forest had waves of green with the trees closely connected to one another.

They reached Shiro’s cave. When the three got off of him, he asked that they wait a moment before entering. He went inside and the three were curious as to what he needed to do. When he came back out, he was in his half form and accompanied by another beautiful sight.

Behind Shiro was a young man of raven hair with shining purple eyes. He had a lean body, though not leaner than Lance’s, and wore a fancy red shoulder-strapped blouse with flowing black pants. The man latched onto one of Shiro’s arm, looking at the others with caution.

“Everyone, this is Keith,” Shiro introduced. “He resides in my cave with me. He’s agreed to allow you three to stay while you work for me. Keith, these are the ones that will be performing quests for me.”

“Hi there,” Hunk waved at Keith. “I’m Hunk, and this is Lance and Pidge.”

“‘Sup,” Lance said casually.

“Hi,” Pidge meekly followed.

“Uh….hi,” Keith released Shiro’s arm, heading back inside the cave.

Hunk was worried that Keith didn’t like them upon first viewing. He feared that it would get in the way of Shiro’s quests. But Lance and Pidge didn’t seem to be bothered, so they continued forward.

 

The quests Shiro gave the three were not as difficult as he made them seem. For the most part, it involved retrieving potions from mages and collecting miscellaneous items for the dragon for who knows what. The three were given a guest room to stay in whilst they completed the quests. However, Shiro saw that they were getting a bit restless, so he had them do quests for Keith as well. Keith’s quests were much more fun as he asked for materials that could help sharpen and create blades. Those quests allowed them more adventure which they quite enjoyed.

And Keith seemed to grow more fond of them as well. Or at least, he seemed to tolerate them more and more. During the first couple of days, Keith hid away from the trio, not wanting to be in their company for long. But on the third day, Hunk had prepared something for his friends that Shiro was also preparing for Keith. Keith accidentally grabbed a plate that was meant for one of the three and when he bit into it, he dropped his fork. Shiro walked in the dining room, only for Keith to grab another fork and hold the food in front of Shiro’s face, begging him to try it. Shiro scolded Keith for being so abrasive, but took a bite regardless. He was awestruck. They both were. Keith begged to know which of them made the food. When Hunk raised his hand, Keith begged Shiro to have Hunk cook for them while they stayed.

“Kitten, please,” Shiro folded Keith’s hands together. “We need to ask him first. Politely.”

Keith practically prayed to Hunk for him to make them their meals for the duration of their stay.

“Uh, sure. I don’t have a problem with that,” Hunk agreed. His heart skipped a beat when he saw how happy Keith was. Although it wasn’t solely Keith happy over the news. While Shiro didn’t say anything, he was equally happy about the arrangement.

Keith started hanging around the three more often. No one asked personal questions, but everyone was included in conversations that were had. If someone asked a general question, they wouldn’t be afraid to name Shiro or Keith to answer. And vice versa. Hunk would sometimes spot Keith training outside of the cave, practicing his techniques as a fighter. Shiro was sometimes with him, helping him train. Hunk really admired their techniques and their forms. He placed a hand over his stomach. Hunk feared that they thought he was weak and soft because of his weight and round belly. Still, he decided to make them snacks and leave it out for them whenever they trained.

Keith and Shiro noticed Hunk’s kind gesture as the next quest they were sent on, Keith personally lent Hunk one of his knives. Hunk accepted and it wasn’t until later that Shiro confirmed that it was a sign of Keith’s gratitude. Keith didn’t lend his blades out so easily. Not even for Shiro.

“But you’re a dragon. What do you need a sword for?”

Shiro shrugged. “I just think it’d look cool on me.”

Hunk laughed. He appreciated Shiro’s sense of humor, even if it was cynical sometimes.

That’s when Hunk knew he ran into a major problem. He had a crush on two more people now.

They were all such wonderful people. It was hard not to admire them on an individual level. Of course, there were some obvious issues. There was the aforementioned friendship between him, Lance and Pidge. And even if he were to choose neither of them and go for either Shiro or Keith, that would be even worse. Shiro and Keith clearly had a relationship and there was no way Hunk would be a homewrecker. Of course, this was assuming either one of them had reciprocated feelings for him. They were in love. If only Hunk wasn’t in love with them.

 

Towards the end of their stay, Shiro surprised them to a catered feast. It all looked so good. They could tell Shiro hired professionals to pull this off. And in the lounging area, he even set up some games for them to play, all ones that they had yet to play. Everyone was having fun, even Hunk got caught up in it all. And then, Shiro gave a toast.

“To each and every one of  you,” Shiro raised his glass high. “You have done so much for Keith and I. I wish you only happiness and luck in your future ventures. Lance, for your endless joy and quick wit, I know you’ll bring smiles to those you help. Pidge, for your genius and inquisitive nature, I know you’ll make discoveries that will be the envy of researchers.”

Hunk nodded along to the words, agreeing with them.

“And for you, Hunk.”

Hunk stopped.

“For your kindness and selfless nature, I honestly don’t know if my words will be enough to wish you greatness. You deserve so much more than you know. We are all glad to have you here.”

“Yeah, buddy,” Lance tapped his elbow against Hunk’s side. “Pidge and I would have died without you.”

“More like Lance,” Pidge jabbed. “But seriously, you’re like the nicest person I’ve ever met and I’m glad you’re our friend.” She gave him a shy smile.

“I’m glad I met all three of you,” Keith continued. “And Hunk, what they say is true. I’m no good at words, but everything they’ve said I completely agree with.”

Hunk couldn’t take it. He didn’t realize until now just how deceptive he was to all of them. When Shiro raised his glass again, and they all joined in on the toast, Hunk set his glass down, grabbed his things, and walked away.

“Hunk?” Pidge asked, looking at the others for an answer.

No one knew what was going on, so they followed him out the cave.

“Hunk!” they all cried out.

Hunk turned around, gripping the strap of his bag.

“I’m going on my own path,” he said. “I can’t stay here,” he turned to Lance and Pidge, “or with you two.”

“Hunk, why not?” Lance’s voice was raised and raspy.

Hunk shifted his gaze away from them. “Because….because I’ve been lying to all of you.”

“Lying? About what?” Shiro’s wings folded behind him.

Hunk looked at them teary-eyed. “I love you.”

Lance chuckled lightly. “Hunk, we love you, too-”

“No!” Hunk shook his head furiously. “I’m in love. With each of you.”

They all had a shocked look on their faces.

“Pidge, Lance, you two are my best friends. We’ve done so much together. If I were to choose only one of you, it wouldn’t be fair. I’d have lingering feelings for the other and I could never hurt you guys like that.” Hunk turned to Shiro and Keith. “And you two. You have such a beautiful relationship. It’s one that most can only dream of. And here I am, thinking about you both. About getting in your way.”

Tears streamed down his face.

“It’s not fair. I shouldn’t be in love with all of you at once and here I am. I never wanted to put you in a position that could tear everything apart.” He hiccupped as he rubbed his eyes. “So please. Let me leave now so that you can continue this happiness. I won’t get in your way.”

He turned around, only taking one step forward when Lance spoke up.

“Hunk.”

He stopped. The least he could do was hear out his friend’s words before leaving. He owed them that much, even if it was more lies about how good he really was.

“I….I know how you feel. The truth is...I feel the same way. About everyone here.”

Hunk turned around.

“What?”

Shiro was the next one to speak. “If anyone isn’t being fair, it’s certainly not you.” Shiro and Keith gave each other a glance, a quick squeezing of the hands before Shiro elaborated. “Keith and I have been talking and we came to realize that...we started falling for you three.”

“I didn’t know how to come out with that,” Keith admitted next. “It wasn’t easy coming to terms with it. Heck, Shiro and I are still pretty early in our own relationship. I was afraid that I was starting to drift away from him, but the reality was that I just wanted to love each of you. And he felt the same.” Keith’s eyes became clear. “I’m sorry we never told you. I hope you can forgive us for making you think that we’d never be open to sharing our love.”

Hunk covered his cheeks. “You guys…”

Pidge meekly raised her hand. “So...is now a good time to admit I have a crush on all of you or should I let this play out and wait until morning?”

The boys laughed and they brought each other in for a group hug. They exchanged kisses with one another, linking arms and nuzzling against each other. Hunk never knew such bliss. There was so much to love about them. So much to admire about them. And in the end, they found something to love and admire about him. They reciprocated his love tenfold. His arms wrapped around Keith and Lance’s waist while Shiro put his arms around Hunk from behind and Pidge clung to his waist.

“I love you guys so much.”


	3. Chapter 3

Pidge considered herself to be a reasonable girl. She strove to use logic as much as possible. Granted, she didn’t always think with her head, but she didn’t want to stray from reality. Of course, now her reality was being part of a dragon’s hoard.

She and her friends were welcomed to stay in the cave with open arms and it was decided then that they’d be a part of Shiro’s hoard. Shiro provided them with so much and all they had to do was reciprocate his love. That was the easy part. Pidge loved Shiro. And Hunk. And Lance. And Keith. They each had a unique relationship with her, but ultimately they all spoiled her and had the instinct to protect her from harm. In that way, Pidge felt special.

But she also grew worried. Every time her hands laid on her chest, she could feel how small her breasts were. Her hands would journey further down her body, taking note of the lack of curves she possessed. Obviously the guys didn’t have a problem with bodies like that. But then she thought if they’d appreciate a woman with a more curvy and feminine body type.

No matter how girly Pidge dressed up, she never felt it was enough. It was a bit embarrassing but also flattering when the guys decided she would be called the “doll” of the hoard. They were all deciding on roles to play and when Lance suggested she be the “doll” her heart skipped a beat. She was even more flustered when everyone else agreed, and the title stuck. Pidge wanted to be their doll so bad. To be loved and held and be anything they wanted her to be.

And in exchange, she could get something out of them, too. Keith was given the role of “kitten,” which meant he could be petted any which way. Hunk became “bear” (or “teddy bear”), so she knew who she could cuddle with if she was in a cuddly mood. Lance was “jewel,” which…..Pidge wasn’t sure what that meant, but she would make the best out of it. And then there was Shiro. All of them were afraid, but unanimously agreed that they wanted Shiro to be their “daddy.” He already possessed father-like qualities and he had that sense to take care of all of them. And none could deny that they kind of liked it when Shiro took charge. They all wanted to be subservient to him and he was more than willing to be their dom. Their Daddy.

 

Pidge knew she had to be reasonable when Daddy asked for his hoard’s permission to court a woman they had yet to meet. Shiro never gave specifics of this woman, presumably because it was only the beginning of his new feelings for another person. The hoard had yet to establish any real rules when it came to the nature of their relationship. And considering the unconventional way they came together, they couldn’t stop another addition to the party. Still, Pidge was curious about this mystery woman.

Pidge found herself asking about the woman more so than the others. Whenever it was only her and Daddy, she asked him about the dates he went on with her and what she looked like. Daddy wasn’t explicit with details about the other woman, but he did answer his doll’s questions as best he could. He assured all of them that the woman knew about Shiro’s hoard and the status of his relationship. It would only be a matter of time before she would be introduced into the cave.

When that time came, the guys were all excited to meet the mystery woman. They dressed themselves and Pidge up nicely. All had smiles plastered on their faces as they eagerly awaited for Shiro’s return. Pidge crept behind them, looking over herself and making sure she looked fine.

Shiro arrived, entering the cave in his half-form. He stepped aside, arm over waist as he introduced the woman.

“Everyone, this is Princess Allura.”

They all gaped as a lovely woman of dark brown skin stepped in. Pidge’s heart skipped a beat. She should have guessed it was a princess that Shiro had been courting. What she couldn’t have guessed was how lovely she really was. Her fluffy white hair and gentle blue eyes. The way her dress accentuated her womanly features. Her breasts were big, but not too big. She had a figure to her form. She was shorter than the men, but still closer to them in height. She was everything Pidge was not.

Pidge knew why Shiro chose her. Honestly, Pidge would have chosen her, too, if she were in Shiro’s shoes. At least Daddy and the others could have a real woman to love.

Allura looked happy to meet them as well. The guys practically swarmed over her, only to be reminded by Shiro that they had to make Allura feel comfortable first.

The arrangement that was supposed to happen was that they would give Allura time to get accustomed to a relationship with more than one partner. From there, they would ease her into the more kinky aspect of this relationship if she so chose to partake in that. What ended up happening was that Allura was quick to fall for everyone and vice versa and she wanted to get involved with the kinky side of things right away. If Pidge thought they had rushed into this polyamorous relationship, none of them had anything on Allura.

 

Pidge loved Allura, that much was true. She liked the way Allura latched onto her and coddled with her. She liked how Allura went out of her way to make Pidge feel less alone in a cave full of men. But when Allura earned the role of “Mama,” Pidge was scared that everyone would ignore her. So she started keeping to herself. 

She slept in, refusing to get up until everyone else was out of the nest first. She ate at the end of the table, focusing on eating while the others made for conversation. During her leisure time, she’d play single-player video games. If someone wanted to play, she’d hand them the controller and watch them play, only talking if they asked her how to get past a certain level. She kept her conversations light. She either slept earlier or later than everyone else.

Pidge noticed how happy they remained. She could still be a part of that happiness, but she’d give them space to love a woman that could give them what they wanted. And Allura found that she could give Lance makeovers, too, so at least Allura had someone else to latch onto and pamper. It came to her at once, the feeling of being left out by her own doing. The self-conscious way she looked at herself. How Allura had more to offer to the hoard than she did.

So she cried. She retreated to a corner of the guest room she once stayed in and curled up into a ball where she let out her tears.

 

Daddy was looking for her not long after. He called out her name, but she wouldn’t answer. She grabbed a blanket, covering herself from the world. Daddy came knocking in the guest room, where he saw her under the blanket. He didn’t hear her tears as he approached, thinking she was playing a game. 

“Hm...now I wonder where my Doll could be,” he spoke aloud playfully. “I know I left her somewhere in this cave,” she could hear his grin. She tried to wipe away her tears as fast as possible. Maybe she could recover herself before he saw her. “Could she be under the bed?” Pidge rubbed her eyes. How she wished she had a mirror right now. “No? Then maybe she’s hiding in the closet?” The closet door slid open which meant his eyes had to be off of her general direction. If she could crawl under the bed, she’d be free. He’d think she was somewhere else and leave. “No. Oh.” Pidge tried to make slow subtle movements when the blanket was pulled off of her. “There she is!”

Pidge looked up at him and Shiro’s face immediately sunk.

“Baby doll? What’s wrong?”

Pidge scrambled to her knees. “Nothing,” she wiped her nose, which was still runny. “I….I think I might be experiencing allergies.”

Shiro knelt down in front of her.

“Allergies?” He tried to reach a hand for her, but she shuddered. “Do allergies explain why you’ve been so distant lately?”

Pidge looked at him in surprise.

“I’ve been paying attention, Doll. I’ve seen how you distance yourself from us.” He grabbed her much smaller hands. “We miss you, Doll. Did we do something to make you mad?”

Pidge felt the tears starting up again. “No,” she answered, her voice wavering.

“Then what is it?”

Pidge’s lip quivered.

“You can tell me. I won’t bite. Unless you want me to,” Shiro playfully pretended to chomp Pidge’s fingers, earning a laugh out of her.

With a sigh, Pidge told him what was on her mind.

“It’s Mama.”

“Mama? Did Mama do something?”

“No!” Pidge brought Shiro’s hands close to her. “Mama’s wonderful. She’s nice and mean when she has to be. She’s beautiful.” She let go of Shiro. “She’s everything I’m not.” She covered her face. “She’s a princess. There’s so much to love about her. She’s prettier than me. There’s so much more to love about her. And I know you and the guys would rather fondle her than me, who has nothing!”

As the tears came pouring out, Shiro immediately pulled Pidge in and cradled her. He cooed her, giving her gentle touches. He rubbed his hands down her torso, slipping them underneath her blouse and fondled her breasts.

“Daddy?” Pidge squeaked.

“Hm….such small and tender breasts,” Shiro whispered. “So sweet. So perfect.” He pinched her nipple with his claws, earning a gasp out of Pidge.

“Daddy…”

“I love you so much, Baby Doll. And it’s not just me. Everyone does,” he kissed her as he named off everyone in the hoard. “Lance. Hunk. Keith. And Allura. We all want our Doll to be happy. I hope she can give us that chance to prove how much we need her.”

Pidge nodded. Shiro picked her up and carried her out of the room. He took her to the nest, where everyone was waiting. They all had discarded their clothes and surrounded Shiro and Pidge when they settled in. Allura crawled next to Shiro, placing a hand on Pidge’s back.

 

“Pidge,” she began, “are you alright?”

Pidge looked at her. Allura looked more lovely without her clothes. 

“Yeah,” she gave a smile. “I am. Mama.”

Shiro let Allura grab Pidge from him. Allura put Pidge on top of her breasts.

“Oh, Baby Doll,” she brushed Pidge’s hair with her fingers. Pidge couldn’t help but take in the softness of Mama’s breasts. Allura pulled back, though her fingers still ran through Pidge’s hair.

“Now that we’re all here, shall we get started?"

Everyone agreed. Allura handed Pidge a potion that would prevent pregnancy as Shiro passed condoms around to the men. The plan was for Mama and Daddy to fuck each of the small ones. Bear, Jewel, and Kitten allowed Doll to go first. Daddy had his cock deep inside Doll’s pussy as Mama fingered her from behind. They sang praises of their Doll, telling her how well she was taking them and how beautiful she looked between them. When they were done with her, Pidge watched on as they fucked Kitten, Mama pulling Kitten’s hair as he rode on Daddy’s cock. When they were done with him, Kitten asked if he could play with Doll while they continued to fuck Bear and Jewel. Bear and Jewel also wanted to play with Doll afterwards, too, and Daddy and Mama gave them permission to.

Kitten pulled Doll in for a passionate kiss as he let his cock slip into her ass. Bear was next and he had Doll ride his dick, holding her in place. Jewel took her from behind, leaving a trail of kisses and hickeys down her neck. Everyone took turns fucking each other and when they were finished, they laid on the nest, panting and sweating. Shiro shifted into his full dragon form, carrying everyone to a bath. Once they were all cleaned up, and the sheets of the nest removed and replaced with new ones, they rested against Daddy’s body.

 

Pidge liked to be spoiled. And she couldn’t think of better people to spoil her than the hoard she was a part of.


End file.
